Un anniversaire bien torride
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: A vous de lire cette one-shot à vos risques et périls ! Attention cette story est classée M voire MA... /SHIZNAT !\ -Complete-


**Voici une one-shot très "lemon" rien que pour vous, j'espère que ce sera à votre goût ! Désolée par avance pour les fautes ici et là, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shizuru Fujino entra dans la salle du conseil des étudiants, qui vu l'heure était déjà bien vivante. Les autres membres du conseil, Haruka, Yukino et Reito étaient présents et à vrai dire, on ne pouvait entendre que l'imposante voix d'Haruka qui trouva encore un moyen de hurler à tue-tête comme toujours. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle se rapprocha de son bureau, celui qui surplombait la pièce toute entière juste devant un tableau à craies. Son regard se posa rapidement sur le sous-main habituellement vide de tout dossier, l'ordre était l'une de ses plus grandes devises. Elle trouva une enveloppe à son nom posée sur celui-ci bien en évidence. Elle reconnut parfaitement l'écriture si chère à son cœur et un sourire peint alors ses douces lèvres qu'elle lécha instinctivement.

Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, elle avait trouvé des dizaines de lettres et de cadeaux dans son casier à chaussure à l'entrée de l'université, en arrivant ce matin. Ses fans l'étonneront toujours. Elle ne détestait pas être adulée de cette manière, elle en avait l'habitude mais parfois elle ne le comprenait pas. Ils étaient comme des robots programmés capables de réaliser ses moindres désirs en un claquement de doigt. Il n'y avait aucun challenge, aucune gloire et cela n'était pas excitant pour elle. Par contre, Natsuki Kuga, une élève d'un an sa cadette, une jeune fille très belle, franche, sauvage, mystérieuse et indépendante, elle était différente avec elle. Elle ne la suivait pas comme un petit toutou. Elle lui avait toujours parlé comme à une semblable et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Avec elle, elle n'était pas La Shizuru-sama qu'on vénérait mais juste la jeune fille Shizuru qu'elle était réellement et rien de plus, sans manière, sans snobisme. Shizuru était tout naturellement tombée sous le charme de cette indomptable, Natsuki Kuga. Attirée irrémédiablement comme un aimant. Il se passait réellement quelque chose entre elles, c'était électrique mais leur relation était en pleine naissance. Shizuru préférait ne pas vraiment l'afficher pour le moment, après tout leur relation commençait tout juste et elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses par peur de perdre cette perle rare et pure. Tous les élèves savaient que la présidente aimait flirter avec les jeunes filles, cela n'était pas un secret mais du côté de la solitaire, tout était bien secret pour ceux ne faisant pas partie de son entourage proche. Valait mieux attendre un peu avant de le révéler au grand jour car elle ne connaissait pas encore l'avis de sa moitié là-dessus pour le moment et puis, ce côté « personne ne doit savoir pour le moment » l'excitait grandement, pour l'instant tout était dans le jeu de séduction. Elle avait obtenu son cœur, maintenant son corps quémandait celui somptueux de Natsuki et cela l'obsédait.

« - Ah oui, tu ne vas pas me croire mais Kuga, qui d'habitude arrive en cours seulement quand la cloche a déjà retenti, et venue pour te remettre cette lettre de très bonne heure. Elle a bien sûr insisté pour qu'on n'y touche pas… Comme si j'allais le faire, elle me prend pour une mal-élevée ou quoi, je ne suis pas comme elle moi.

\- J'ai compris, Haruka. Parlons d'un autre sujet celui-ci est trop tumultueux entre nous deux, tiens parle-moi plutôt de l'avancement de la réunion des parents d'élève/professeurs, tu veux bien. »

Tenant l'enveloppe encore fermée et alors qu'Haruka était en pleine exposition avec rétroprojecteur, papiers, tableaux et graphiques à l'appui, n'étant pas du tout intéressée par l'exposé fourni et plus qu'inutile de sa camarade, l'esprit de la présidente du conseil des étudiants dériva sur une certaine élève aux cheveux couleur nuit.

 _Je me demande quelle surprise m'a concocté ma chère Natsuki. J'en salive d'avance, vais-je pouvoir enfin la dévorer. Ce corps va me rendre dingue, la voir en sous-vêtements la dernière fois était un spectacle des plus fabuleux pour mes yeux. Va-t-elle me laisser faire… Va-t-elle m'autoriser à la faire enfin mienne. Ce serait un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire, le meilleur… Ce jeu que nous avons mis en place était bien plaisant au début mais cela devient de plus en plus frustrant et éprouvant pour moi, malheureusement elle aime me voir brûler de désir sans avoir le droit de véritablement la prendre entièrement. Me contrôler dans ces moments est très difficile et je vais finir par céder. Pensa-t-elle._

Shizuru présumait dans les débuts que c'était parce qu'elle était vierge et qu'elle appréhendait peut-être le passage à l'acte qui l'effrayait sans doute, il y avait sûrement de ça au début mais Natsuki avait assez confiance en la châtaine pour se donner à elle. Cependant Natsuki étant très dominante, elle y avait vite pris goût. Nous n'étions pas dans le jeu maître/esclave mais il y avait quelques idées qui auraient pu s'y apparenter.

« - Shizuru ? Shizuru ! Oi, tu m'écoutes !

\- Haruka, calme-toi. Shizuru-san est sûrement fatiguée. Enchaîna Yukino.

\- Désolée, Haruka. Tu disais ?

\- SHI-ZU-RU ! Cria Haruka, le visage rouge.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas Haruka, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire, merci quand même pour ton exposé un peu trop complet. Des graphiques, sérieusement ? Tu m'étonneras toujours.

\- Raaagh, elle m'agace ! Dit-elle énervée en serrant les poings tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivie de près par une Yukino gênée qui s'excusa pour sa camarade.

\- Et bien, elle est très en forme aujourd'hui. S'écria Reito tout en posant sa tasse de thé déjà vide.

\- En effet. Je me demande toujours d'où lui vient toute cette énergie et ces idées saugrenues… » Fit Shizuru en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux clairs derrière son oreille.

Elle reconcentra toute son attention sur la lettre précieuse qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Elle l'ouvra à l'aide d'un coupe papier argenté, d'un geste net. Elle déplia la lettre soigneusement et lut intérieurement, pour elle seule. Voyant le regard pétillant de la présidente, Reito devint vite curieux et essaya de se rapprocher lentement pour lire ne serait-ce que quelques mots même à une piètre distance. Mais Shizuru n'est pas dupe et connaît très bien son vice-président.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer Reito. Tu ne sauras rien, cela est strictement confidentiel.

\- Voyons Shizuru, on se dit pratiquement tout, et ça à l'air plus que croustillant….

\- Je respecte Natsuki qui je sais ne voudrait pas que tu connaisses ce côté d'elle.

\- Ah c'est à ce point… Intéressant ce cadeau d'anniversaire. Dit-il pensif, ce frottant le menton.

\- Oups, j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien et j'essaierai de ne rien imaginer.

\- Reito devient bien trop ecchi ces temps-ci, je te conseille de ne rien imaginer avec MA Natsuki.

\- Ah désolé, c'était beaucoup trop tentant.

\- Tu devrais te trouver une fraîche fleur à cueillir, cela détendrait tes ardeurs et tu as l'embarras du choix, mon cher. Blonde, brune ou rousse, elles t'attendent limite sans aucun sous-vêtement à la sortie de l'université…

\- Shizuru, voyons !

\- Je n'énumère que la simple vérité… »

Cette lettre était une invitation personnelle pour ce soir. Elle devait se rendre dans le petit studio que louait Natsuki non loin du campus universitaire, une clé sera cachée sous le paillasson devant la porte pour qu'elle puisse y entrer sans frapper. A partir de ce moment, sa surprise débutera à n'importe quel moment. Voici un extrait des phrases inscrites sur la lettre portant son nom :

[...] Tu devras suivre mes ordres, puis simplement te détendre, enfin je rentrerai en scène, tu n'auras qu'à profiter. Ainsi mon cadeau commencera… J'espère que tu sauras être docile et pleine d'initiatives pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement ce que je te réserve. [...]

Trop de mystère ! Que lui avait donc préparé Natsuki ? Elle avait hâte que cette longue journée se termine. Elle attendrait avec grande impatience son cadeau, suggérant maintes hypothèses grâce à son imagination plus que débordante.

.

.

Shizuru avait essayé de trouver Natsuki à la pause déjeuner, histoire de lui demander des indices sur sa surprise, elle espérait tellement que ce cadeau soit celui qu'elle désire tant. Mais malheureusement, elle ne la trouva nulle part, dans aucun de ses endroits favoris, elle avait même demandé à certains de ces amis, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient parler. A croire qu'ils étaient mis dans la confidence et qu'ils ne devaient rien révéler. Mai, l'une des meilleures amis de Natsuki passa juste devant elle, et la présidente du conseil savait pertinemment qu'elle était au courant pour leur relation. Natsuki s'était confiée à Mai et lui avait sans l'ombre d'un doute demandé des conseils pour mettre au point cette surprise qui commençait doucement à devenir un supplice pour elle. Elle l'interpella mais celle-ci prit vite la parole avant qu'elle n'émette ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot :

« - Non, Shizuru-sempai, je ne te dirai rien. Je ne trahirai pas Natsuki, tu devras attendre ta surprise. Sur ce je te laisse, bon après-midi. »

Elle disparut en un éclair, Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Elle souffla, puis reprit son chemin vers sa salle de cours. La patience est quelque chose sur lequel elle devra faire des progrès.

.

.

Shizuru sortait de sa salle de cours et déjà un petit groupe de groupies s'était rassemblé autour d'elle. Elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle et par instinct se retourna. Ses yeux cramoisis croisèrent ceux de Natsuki, qui la regardait avec admiration adossée au mur du grand couloir. Pourtant son regard changea bien vite ainsi que sa posture plus défensive quand une jeune fille, bien trop zélée à son goût, prit le bras de la présidente du conseil des étudiants dans le but d'avoir son attention et de lui demander quelque chose.

« - Shizuru. »

Celle-ci s'excusa auprès de ses fans, tristes et jaloux de ne pouvoir rester avec leur onee-sama préférée, et se rapprocha de sa moitié qui avait les bras croisés et le visage chagriné.

« - Ara, ara Natsuki. Je te cherchais partout. Te cachais-tu de moi ?

\- Euh, non… Et bien, je suis là.

\- Tout va bien ? Natsuki a l'air contrarié…

\- C'est tous ces satanés groupies sans cervelle, ils m'agacent de plus en plus. Ils n'ont pas besoin de te coller tout le temps, ça ne t'énerve pas ?

\- Natsuki serait-elle jalouse ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de Natsuki qui rougit en une seconde.

\- Quoi ?! Hein… Non, je ne suis pas jalouse… C'est juste que… Raaagh, oui peut-être un peu…

\- Kawaiii ! Natsuki doit savoir que je n'aime qu'elle et que personne d'autre qu'elle ne détient mon cœur. Même mon corps t'appartient…

\- Shi-zuru ! Ne dis pas ça si fort, devant tout le monde c'est gênant.

\- Mais c'est la stricte vérité. Au fait, j'y pense. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Ah désolée avec tout ça, je m'éparpille. Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avant que tu ne reçoives ton cadeau. Et je voulais te donner ça aussi. »

Elle se rapprocha d'elle complètement rouge comme une tomate et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir comme une fusée en lui criant :

« - A ce soir ! »

La présidente rougit également et se toucha la joue, là où les lèvres de sa belle venaient de délicatement se poser. Puis, revenant à elle, se retourna.

« - Attends, Natsuki ! Je voulais… Mince, elle a déjà disparu… Tu n'as pas été assez réactive Shizuru. Ara, je deviens bien trop vulnérable quand elle est dans les parages. »

.

.

La cloche du dernier cours de la journée venait de retentir. Shizuru rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans sa sacoche et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 18h00. Elle sortit de la salle de classe assez rapidement pour qu'aucun de ses camarades collants ne la suivent et la retardent. Elle devait repasser par la salle du conseil pour y déposer des papiers que lui avait donnés son professeur principal et ensuite, faire vite pour manger et se préparer, après tout elle devait être prête pour 20h30. Dans la lettre, Natsuki lui avait bien précisé de ne pas manger de dessert car elles le mangeraient ensemble. La solitaire avait-elle cuisiné pour elle ou était-ce un sous-entendu sexuel ? Shizuru, avec son esprit ecchi, se le demande…

.

.

Shizuru venait de finir de se préparer. Elle était vraiment en beauté ce soir, elle voulait bluffer sa Natsuki. Elle portait un jean noir taille haute moulant son corps svelte, une blouse en lin très fine de couleur blanche avec un petit col droit ainsi que des escarpins noirs à talons hauts d'une grande marque à la semelle rouge feu. Elle avait rajouté à son maquillage léger un trait d'eye-liner histoire de rentre son regard rouge encore plus intense. Après un rapide coup d'œil devant son miroir. Elle prit son sac à main où elle y fourra son téléphone portable et se rendit chez son amie. Elle sortit de son loft moderne et luxueux, celui qu'elle reçut en cadeau de ses grands-parents il y a un an, et appela un taxi d'un geste de la main qui après une course d'à peine dix minutes la déposa à l'endroit voulu. Le quartier était plutôt calme à cette heure-ci. Elle s'arrêta devant la résidence et leva ses yeux en direction d'un balcon au deuxième étage. Elle ne tenait plus, l'attente était beaucoup trop longue et plus elle approchait du studio de son amie, plus le stress mais aussi l'excitation montait.

Son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup alors qu'elle était devant la porte du studio portant le numéro 12 et que déjà sa main avait trouvé la clé pour l'ouvrir sous le paillasson. Elle tourna la poignée et entra. La lumière était déjà allumée, pourtant Natsuki n'était nulle part. Aucun bruit. Elle l'appela une fois, puis une deuxième fois. Enfin, alors qu'elle avançait lentement dans le salon, soudain la lumière s'éteignit et elle se rendit compte que des bougies étaient allumées et disposaient un peu partout dans la pièce principale. Elle découvrit sous la lueur dansante et chaleureuse des bougies que le canapé était déplié en lit, qu'une couverture y était déposée mais aussi plusieurs coussins moelleux. Sur la table basse deux flûtes à champagne pleines attendaient, ainsi qu'une boite en carton provenant d'une grande boutique de pâtisseries et une corbeille de fruits bien garnie. Un sourire coquin apparu sur ses lèvres au même moment où elle sentit derrière elle une présence mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà un corps chaud se pressait contre le sein et des mains l'enlaçaient amoureusement. Un parfum familier emplit l'air, une odeur rassurante. Le cœur de Shizuru bondit d'un seul coup et son corps se réchauffa instantanément. Un souffle brûlant se rapprocha de son oreille sensible la faisant frissonner. Natsuki lui murmura d'une voix profonde et sensuelle :

« - Je t'attendais. Veux-tu découvrir ton cadeau, enfin plutôt tes cadeaux, Shizuru Fujino ?

\- Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, s'il te plaît.

\- Quelle impatiente tu fais. Très bien, je vais commencer par te bander les yeux car je te connais assez pour savoir que si je te dis de les fermer, tu ne pourras t'empêcher de les ouvrir.

\- Natsuki a certainement raison, face à elle je perds vite mes moyens… »

Natsuki prit alors un bout de tissu qu'elle noua autour des yeux de Shizuru, lui cachant complètement la vue. La brune changea de position pour faire face à sa proie et lui demanda sincèrement :

« - Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Bien sûr, j'appartiens à Natsuki corps et âme. Je pensais qu'elle le savait amplement.

\- Dans ce cas, écoute-moi bien, je vais énumérer les règles qu'il te faudra suivre. Première règle : ne retire pas ce bandeau tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit, deuxième règle : tu ne pourras me toucher que quand je te donnerai l'autorisation et enfin, troisième règle : tu devras te laisser complètement aller et ne pas te retenir de montrer tes émotions peu importe ce que je décide de faire. Bien évidemment, je te laisse le droit de mettre fin à ce jeu s'il ne te convient pas, mais je sais que tu ne me demanderas pas d'arrêter. Mon instinct en est certain.

\- Ara, Natsuki m'offre-t-elle pour mon anniversaire l'autorisation d'être son esclave ?

\- Euh, non, l'inverse je dirais enfin, disons plutôt que je t'offre ma première fois mais je mènerai d'abord le jeu. »

Natsuki sourit car elle savait que ses mots seraient mal interprétés, après tout il y avait une première fois à toute chose. Elle allait sûrement tomber dans le panneau ou alors c'est elle qui allait perdre à ce jeu.

« - Je pourrai donc enfin goûter aux courbes exquises de Natsuki Kuga, l'indomptable, après qu'elle m'est d'abord savourée ? Es-tu légèrement vêtue actuellement ?

\- Shizuru, pourrais-tu arrêter de poser autant de questions, une surprise c'est une surprise. Utilise ton imagination. J'aurais dû rajouter une autre règle pour que tu ne parles que quand je te l'autorise.

\- Natsuki est si autoritaire mais ça lui va si bien… Tu es donc le maître ce soir ?

\- Shizuru !

\- Je me tais et vous écoute, Natsuki-sama, Reine des plaisirs…

\- Shi-zu-ru !

\- Désolée, j'arrête. Je me réjouis d'avance de ce que tu me réserves… Je… »

Shizuru ne put finir sa phrase, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Natsuki la pousser sur le canapé. Maintenant son hôte allongé, la brune s'empressa de lui retirer ses escarpins qu'elle balança au loin et son pantalon noir qui suivit le même chemin. Elle continua en s'asseyant à califourchon sur elle pour lui enlever son haut. La présidente du conseil des étudiants était surprise, son esprit doucement revenait et elle rougit imperceptiblement. Se sachant en sous-vêtements devant sa belle. Elle allait poser ses mains sur les hanches de Natsuki mais les mains de celle-ci l'arrêta dans son mouvement, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« - Natsu…ki… ?

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de me toucher sans ma permission. As-tu déjà oublié les règles du jeu.

\- Kan'nin na, je…

\- Shhhhh… Dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de son oreille.

\- Mais je… »

Natsuki la coupa et l'embrassa amoureusement sans trop accentuer le baiser. Lui caressant la joue au passage.

« - Je n'ai trouvé que ça pour te faire taire. Maintenant ne parle plus, laisse-moi faire et profite. »

Shizuru ne répondit pas. Elle avait encore la bouche entrouverte à cause du baiser, les lèvres humides, son visage avait rougi grandement et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Son corps réagissait tellement bien au moindre geste de son amie. Natsuki descendit de la châtain et lui intima de se mettre sur le ventre. Elle s'exécuta sans un mot et attendit la suite. Cette action révéla un beau tanga noir mettant en valeur un fessier ferme et bien rebondi. Ce fut au tour de Natsuki de rougir furieusement et de se pincer le nez pour ne pas saigner, en voyant ces formes parfaites ne demandant qu'à être explorées. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi sublime, pensa Natsuki. C'est alors qu'elle se concentra sur le dos de cette nymphe et ses doigts vinrent, avec dextérité, dégrafer le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, qu'elle enleva complètement d'un geste précis.

« - Ara... »

Une couverture douce vint couvrir les fesses de la déesse mise à nu. Natsuki s'arrêta devant ce spectacle délicieux, le dos ainsi qu'une partie de ces seins pressés contre le canapé-lit se révélèrent à elle sous une lumière tamisée teintée d'orange et de jaune. Elle s'empressa d'allumer de l'encens d'orient pour englober la pièce puis, s'aspergea les mains d'une huile bien choisie et enfin, appliqua ses doigts sur les épaules nues de son aînée. Elle commença alors un massage langoureux, doux à certains moments et plus vif à d'autres. Shizuru fut d'abord étonnée par la sensation de l'huile sur sa peau puis, s'habitua vite à la chaleur qu'offraient les mains, en vérité plutôt habiles, de son amie. Elle sentait les doigts de son amie masser ses muscles endoloris qui doucement se relaxaient. Elle émit un gémissement non retenu qui surprit Natsuki alors qu'elle passait tout près de ses côtes non loin de sa poitrine mais cela était tellement plaisant pour ses oreilles. Ce son, personne ne pouvait l'entendre à par elle. Et elle venait, par la même occasion semble-t-il, de trouver un point sensible chez Shizuru.

« - Tu aimes ça, on dirait ?

\- Oh, oui. Je ne savais pas que Natsuki était une masseuse si talentueuse. T'es-tu entraînée ? Ou peut-être est-ce inné ?

\- Ne parle plus et profites. Tu me déconcentres. Répondit-elle en se rapprochant de son oreille.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas... »

Shizuru était en train de, littéralement, fondre sous les mains de sa Natsuki. La température de son corps ne cessait de grimper en flèche comme celle présente dans le salon. La présidente prenait sur elle pour ne pas se retourner et arracher les probables vêtements superflus que portait la brune. Elle était sur un petit nuage et elle n'avait qu'une envie : dévorer sa proie tout de suite, maintenant. A chaque fois que son amie touchait un endroit sensible, elle laissait sa voix suivre son excitation, créant ainsi des gémissements plus qu'érotiques et rendant Natsuki demandeuse d'en voir beaucoup plus. Mais alors qu'avec audace elle repoussa les mèches châtaines pour lui déposer plusieurs baisers papillons dans le cou et sur son épaule soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas immense et une jeune fille en sueur aux cheveux rouge et aux vêtements provocants fit son apparition en hurlant :

« - Le chiot ! J'ai des emmerdes, des gros. Des salauds de première me courent après depuis le centre-ville et comme je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit : tiens pourquoi pas faire un coucou à Nat-kun. Enfin, non plutôt je me suis dit : elle est tellement cool, qu'elle m'aidera en m'offrant une planque pour quelques jours ? Alors qu'est-ce que… ? »

Natsuki surprise et très remontée, attrapa la couverture pour couvrir le corps entier de Shizuru qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se rhabiller et lui arracha le bandeau qu'elle garda dans sa main.

« - NAO ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges ! Dégage de chez MOI ! Tout de suite ! J'en ai rien à faire de tes magouilles merdeuses de délinquante juvénile ! c'est CLAIR !

\- Calme-toi, Natsuki. Je pensais pas que je te dérangerais… Mais dis-moi pas que… tu es en train de le faire, le chiot va bientôt devenir une ch…

\- Termine cette foutue phrase et je t'explose le crâne contre ce mur dans la minute et je me ferai un plaisir de jouer au foot avec ta micro cervelle…

\- Okay, okay, j'ai compris. Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Ou élue plutôt, aux vues de ce soutien-gorge noir hors de prix… »

Nao se rapprocha de Natsuki, maintenant très curieuse de découvrir ce que son amie essayait de cacher. Dans le mouvement, Natsuki fut pousser par Nao. Par reflexe, elle se rattrapa avec ses mains en arrière, malencontreusement ses doigts touchèrent l'intérieur de la cuisse de la châtaine, frôlant son entre-jambe et ses fesses à un emplacement encore inexploré. En réaction, celle-ci ne put qu'être surprise et gémir fortement se mordant la lèvre inférieure instinctivement. Natsuki prit toutes les teintes de rouge existantes et se retourna rapidement pour mettre la main sur la bouche de la personne qu'elle cachait dans le seul but qu'elle n'émette aucun autre son gênant.

« - Non, de non… Tu te tapes la présidente du conseil des étudiants ! En même temps, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour, fallait bien que ça arrive. J'aurai quelque chose de croustillant à révéler demain à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- T 'as pas intérêt à répéter quoique ce soit l'araignée, c'est personnel ! La menace de tout à l'heure est toujours valable. »

Shizuru était déçue qu'on dérange son moment d'intimité tant attendu avec sa chère moitié et se releva en utilisant la couverture pour cacher l'avant de son corps.

« - Et moi, on m'oublie. Ara, ara, Yuuki-san tu sais que je pourrais te donner des heures de colle jusqu'à la fin de tes études pour nous avoir dérangé de la sorte. Tu ne sais vraiment pas frapper avant d'entrer ou prévenir tout simplement. Tu sais que je vais finir par sévir concernant ton cas, Yuuki-san. »

Nao regardait les formes apparentes avec un air plutôt pervers et moqueur à la fois, puis son visage changea rapidement, comme un enfant ne sachant plus où se mettre, quand elle entendit les mots sévères venant de la bouche de la présidente, tombant comme une sentence.

« - Shizuru ! Couvre-toi s'il te plait. Il y a une robe de chambre sur la chaise pour toi juste là. Nao, je ne peux pas te recueillir ce soir même si tu es dans la merde encore une fois, il faudra que tu ailles voir Mai et Mikoto, elles comprendront. Au moins pour cette fois…

\- Tu me vires pour pouvoir continuer tes galipettes en privé. Je vois, très bien. De toute façon je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder vous bécoter comme des obsédées. Voir la présidente en action ça peut être intéressant surtout si j'arrive à prendre quelques clichés pour les revendre à ses fans débiles mais te voir toi en action, beurk, non merci. Je n'ai plus qu'un œil et je compte bien le garder.

\- NAO !

\- C'est bon, j'y vais. Merci quand même pour ton accueil chaleureux ou non… A bientôt, Nat-kun. Eclate-toi bien avec la présidente, qui a l'air plutôt hot sans son uniforme scolaire. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- NAO, ESPECE DE ****** ! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle. »

La délinquante aux cheveux rouge sang ria et partit en courant refermant la porte derrière elle. Des objets divers s'écrasèrent en pluie sur le mur de l'entrée. Natsuki, plus que remontée, ferma les poings en respirant laborieusement alors qu'une veine de son front était prête à éclater.

« - Quelle m'énerve, raaagh… Si je l'attrape cette… »

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et posa une main sur son épaule, histoire de la calmer et surtout de la ramener à ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire avant que Nao ne débarque inopinément.

« - Nat-su-ki, tu as d'autres choses à faire de bien plus plaisantes et relaxantes que de t'occuper de cette fille immature, non ? Ce massage était vraiment exquis... Dit-elle avec son regard coquin qu'elle lui réservait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ce n'est pas comme ça que la soirée devait se passer. Au moins, nous pouvons déguster le gâteau que je t'ai acheté et ce champagne.

\- De l'alcool, mais tes intentions sont-elles innocentes ?

\- Shizuru, tu es insatiable quand tu t'y mets. Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le canapé, encore déplié en lit. Natsuki sortit un petit paquet qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa table basse et le tendit. Shizuru le prit et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Elle découvrit un collier sublime avec un pendentif incrusté d'une pierre mauve étincelante.

« - Natsuki, c'est vraiment magnifique. Merci…

\- S'il est à ton goût, c'est le principal. Allons, mangeons ce gâteau. »

Shizuru se baissa pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« - Ookini, pour le collier, le massage et toute cette soirée magique.

\- Me remercie pas... »

Alors que Natsuki rougissante était en train de servir une part de gâteau, son regard dériva sur Shizuru qui avait l'air mal à l'aise dans sa robe de chambre.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est à cause de cette huile, je suis collante et avec ce tissu, c'est…

\- Ah oui, je comprends tu peux prendre une douche, je t'attends pour le dessert.

\- Natsuki, veut-elle m'accompagner ?

\- Shizuru ! »

La brune rougit doublement et tourna la tête sur le côté de gêne. Son esprit dériva alors sur la scène qu'elle imagina : une shizuru la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle laissait tomber doucement la robe de chambre qui atterrit sur le sol alors que déjà elle se débarrassait sensuellement de son tanga et enfin de se retourner tout en la regardant alors qu'elle mettait un pied dans la baignoire, l'invitant du regard. L'eau commençait à couler… Soudain, elle revint à la réalité.

« - A quoi pense Natsuki qui la rende si gênée ? Est-elle en train d'avoir des visions interdites ? Elle ria alors que Natsuki partit se rassoir et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait y aller sans même la regarder.

\- J'y vais, je serai brève. A tout de suite… »

Natsuki maintenant seule, elle se mit une claque et se parla :

« - C'est toi qui es sensée mener la danse, pas elle... »

Elle regarda son verre plein devant elle et décida de le boire d'une traite et de s'en resservir un autre ni vu ni connu. Cela lui donnerait peut-être un peu de courage, même si cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur elle. Brusquement, un bruit retentit et la voix de la châtaine émit un cri. Natsuki réagit rapidement et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit subitement la porte et découvrit horrifiée une Shizuru au sol s'étant surement rattrapée comme elle le put au lavabo dans une vapeur encore visible. Occultant le fait qu'elle était étendue trempée en petite serviette, elle s'élança vers elle.

« - Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

\- Ça ne me ressemble pas en effet, j'ai dû être distraite. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Ne m'effraie pas comme ça, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc grave. »

Elle souffla de soulagement et s'assit sur le sol. Elle sentit des mains venir encercler son visage, remonter son regard et des lèvres venir frôler les siennes.

« - Les règles ne marchent plus car nous sommes en dehors du jeu… Je peux te toucher maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse Natsuki se rapprocha pour l'embrasser et Shizuru en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent. Leurs respirations respectives se firent plus difficile et le désir monta d'un coup dans la pièce étroite. Dans un mouvement pour être encore plus proche de la brune, la serviette de la châtaine se défit, montrant sa poitrine ferme et ses tétons devenus durs soit par l'excitation ou bien soit par le froid frappant son corps nu. A vous de faire votre choix. Les yeux de Natsuki se posèrent sur les seins pleins invitants. Voyant cela la présidente avec un sourire malicieux s'empara des mains de la brune et les pressa contre sa poitrine, au contact elle gémit légèrement et sa respiration se bloqua quand, à sa surprise le désir emplit les yeux verts de la brune les rendant plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé et que celle-ci en profita pour en sentir leur texture, les masser et titiller les cimes dressées avec ses doigts. La brune s'accrocha à elle pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Dans un élan instinctif, envoûtée par la vision du visage teinté d'envies de la présidente réagissant à chacun de ses gestes, ouvrant sa bouche, la refermant, mordant ses lèvres, émettant des bruits, des gémissements incontrôlés, elle porta la présidente dans ses bras, sortit de la salle de bain et la déposa sur le canapé lit dans le salon. Sa serviette était tombée depuis un moment mais elles s'en fichaient pas mal, l'heure n'était plus à la pudeur. Lorsque le dos de Shizuru toucha la surface du canapé, Natsuki enleva ses vêtements laissant sur elle seulement ses sous-vêtements affriolants et s'assit à califourchon sur sa proie. Assise de cette manière sur elle, la châtaine put sentir s'en problème l'excitation de sa belle à travers ces sous-vêtements, la moiteur venant de son centre avait déjà imprégné fortement son shorty bleu. Natsuki se pencha sensuellement et l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit pour l'embrasser entre ses seins et lécha son corps jusqu'à son nombril. Shizuru était aux anges et avait maintenant les yeux fermés, quand elle les rouvrit son regard se posa sur la corbeille de fruit et son esprit embraya sur l'idée. Elle retourna la situation et se retrouva maintenant au-dessus de Natsuki, ses seins dansants devant ses yeux.

« - Natsuki est méchante, elle n'est toujours pas nue alors que je le suis. »

Celle-ci tourna la tête et murmura :

« - Vas-y, tu peux…

\- Ara, Natsuki me laisse-t-elle la déshabiller ?

\- Oui, tu peux…

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses dans ce cas.

\- Et le gâteau ?

\- Oublie le gâteau pour le moment. On le dévorera après nous être repues d'autre chose de bien plus délicieux. »

Shizuru prit son air de tigresse enflammée, ses yeux pétillèrent alors qu'elle enlevait les derniers vêtements que portaient sa brune et qui la gênaient grandement. Natsuki était vraiment troublée, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en costume d'Ève devant quelqu'un, la toute première fois.

« - S'il te plaît, regarde-moi Natsuki. Je t'aime… Alors fais-moi confiance, tu veux ?

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance… et je t'aime moi aussi. »

Shizuru l'embrassa fougueusement et avec un sourire de son cru saisit une grappe de raisins dans laquelle elle mordit, laissant un peu de jus couler sur ses lèvres pulpeuses avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa moitié. Puis, elle saisit une fraise mûre qu'elle lui fit goûter et qu'elle termina après s'être léchée les doigts de manière très suggestive tout en fixant Natsuki qui avala sa salive bruyamment avant de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation. Elles continuèrent à jouer avec des fruits mais maintenant l'excitation était à son comble et leurs corps demandaient une délivrance, un contact. Shizuru se pressa, alors contre la brune frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre avant de laisser leurs mains découvrir le moindre endroit de peau disponible. Leurs centres devenus humides de plaisir quémandèrent de l'attention, alors Shizuru se positionna entre les jambes de la brune et se rallongea sur elle, tout en laissant leurs seins s'effleurer et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, sa main se dirigea inévitablement vers son sexe gonflé par le désir. Au contact tant attendu, Natsuki gémit fortement et cela n'excita qu'encore plus Shizuru qui frotta sa main contre l'antre mouillée de son amie. Sa paume et parfois son pouce massaient son clitoris et doucement elle introduit un doigt en elle, instaurant un rythme lent d'abord puis, plus soutenu. Enfin, elle finit par introduire un second doigt, les enfonçant encore plus en elle, touchant ainsi un endroit stratégique et hyper-sensible. Natsuki n'en pouvait plus, elle était à son point de non-retour, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et sa main s'accrocha au coussin non loin d'elle. Elle ne retenait désormais plus sa voix qui n'émettait que des sons exquis pour le plus grand bonheur de Shizuru. La présidente l'embrassa alors passionnément capturant ses cris de plaisir. Leurs lèvres humidifiées n'en voulaient que davantage et Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir entre deux danses de langues alors que les baisers devenaient encore plus fiévreux et éreintants. A bout de souffle et le corps en sueur, le rythme rapide que les doigts en elle exerçait firent exploser quelque chose en elle. Soudain, la brune s'agrippa subitement à la châtaine et se laissa aller, emportée par un orgasme magique.

« - Ah, Shizuruuu !

\- Natsukiii ! »

Dans cette pièce où des bougies les éclairaient d'une lumière faible et chaleureuse, on pouvait voir sur les murs les ombres de deux corps sublimes danser l'un contre l'autre, et s'abandonner totalement à la passion dévorante de l'amour. Laissons-les s'amuser encore un peu, mais cette fois seules, bande de petit(e)s pervers(es) voraces !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire érotique, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Désolée encore pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis ^^ Arigato ! A bientôt !**


End file.
